Princess of Hillwood
by detectivezelda
Summary: Princess Helga Pataki, from the Kingdom of Hillwood, along with her bodyguard, does what she can to savage her honor and finds out what it really means to be yourself.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Greetings. Thank you for taking the time to drop by. Yes, this is yet another story known as the Princess of Hillwood. This idea kind of came to me suddenly, so I began writing and well we all know what happens after that. ;) Chances are I'm going to be slow to update this. This is just a story I'm writing for myself since I love writing in first person, but I don't have a story like that here yet. It also mixes my other two favorite genres, adventure and fantasy! I'm always worried what kind of reception I'll get when it comes to these kind of stories, but I like them so there! lol But just in case you guys might like it too it'll be here for your reading enjoyment. (:**

_**Prologue**_

I've always been a bit of a tomboy. You know, a rough and tumble sort of gal. The kind that didn't mind getting dirty in the mud, breaking out of windows to watch the stars, or playing football with the princes whenever their fathers would come to speak to King Bob Pataki, superior leader of Hillwood, my own dad. Nobody could handle me when I was younger. My nursemaids tried, but no matter what they did I'd find a way to give them the slip, and cause unnecessary, and sometimes irreplaceable, damage. My sister tried to teach me how to be a proper lady, but what fun is proper? All that gets is hours of piano lessons and unbearable tea ceremonies. Yeah, no thank you.

I also had a secret. One I wasn't willing to share with anyone. The kind of secret you know you have to keep to yourself. The kind I never wanted my parents or sister to find out about. It was the reason for my late night escapades. Where I could be alone and really just be myself. Where I could be surrounded by everything I loved and watch the magic my fingers could create. The one thing I knew I could do and nobody else could. If it were normal I'm sure I would have heard about it by now, but I hadn't, so my lips were bound together. It was something I cherished, and I was terrified if anyone found out it would be taken from me somehow.

Anyway, I figured I was the only one who could do what I did, but maybe that wasn't really the case. I learned that when I was ten. My father was at the end of his patience with me, and that was when he decided I needed someone to personally watch my every action.

"Look here, young lady," he said to me, in his deep and commanding voice. The kind that had all of his servants nearly bowing at his feet. Well, more so than usual. "Why can't you be more like your sister Olga? She's poised, elegant, kind…all things a princess should be, while you..." He gave my dirty pink dress, caked in mud from playing in the garden as it rained, a once over. "Well, let's just say you have a long way to go before you make a passable princess. You have to get your act together if you want to find a prince to marry you. There's no way you're going to be sticking around here after your eighteenth birthday."

I scowled as I looked away. This was always his go to. His way of putting fear into me so I'd be motivated to want to be a better princess. If only he knew it tended to do the exact opposite. I hated being compared to my sister. I couldn't play piano, or dance, or sew, or any of the things that she could do. I didn't care to. I had something that trumped all those things. My secret remember? It was the only thing that allowed me to keep even a bit of sanity being cooped up in the castle. I also didn't care to be married. He wanted to kick me out when I turned eighteen? Good, I could finally learn what life outside of a castle prison was like.

"Until then, I have too much I have to do in order to run this kingdom. That's why I'm giving you a bodyguard."

Huh? Wait, what? "But—"

"Hey, hey, hey, no buts." He frowned and crossed his arms. "I wouldn't have to resort to this if you knew how to behave like a lady! Blame yourself."

I didn't say anything else. I saw no point. He was the King after all. His word really was the final say. The blade that took the figurative necks of many.

"Eloise, escort him in." His personal servant, a short stick of a lady with stringy brown hair, bowed and left the room. She soon returned with a boy. I could only look on in disbelief. He could not have been older than I was, and if so not by much. His hair was a dusty yellow that looked like it had been an age since he saw a comb. His green eyes sparkled with a determination I had never seen in anyone my age before. He bowed before my father and looked at me pensively. I immediately couldn't believe it.

"Are you serious? This is insulting." This had to be some sort of joke. It looked like I could tackle the kid myself. I doubted he could protect me from anything, not even an Easy bake oven.

"This isn't a joke. Of all the people I looked into at guarding you he had the best credentials believe it or not. While I was against it myself at first, you need the best person for the job and if a kid fits the bill who am I to complain?"

"Whatever."

"Watch yourself," He warned. "You're free to go now. I have no need for you anymore."

While I wish it didn't hurt that he was dismissing me, it did. If anything, the fact that he spoke to me personally at all was more than I could ask for, but I longed for a better relationship with him and my mom, who was normally always doing things with Olga. She was the real princess. I was too much of a mischief-maker, which made me a failure in her eyes. I may have been only ten, but that was how I felt. Regardless, I couldn't believe he wanted me gone so fast he hadn't told me the kid's name. Actually, he probably didn't know it himself. What does a King need to know a child's name for? He sometimes got _my_ name wrong with my sister's.

I left and sighed, heading for my room. My feet made soft patting noises against the ground. I felt his presence more than anything and turned my glare on him deciding to vent my anger on this boy I didn't really know.

"Look here, I don't need nor want you to follow me."

"Your father seems to think differently," he said, in a voice that seemed eons wiser than his apparent age gave away.

"So? He doesn't know me."

He studied me with his bright, green eyes. I hated his eyes already. Even though he was around my age they told a story that he knew more about life than I did. "Why wouldn't he know you?"

"It's not like I have to tell you anything," I said, wishing I never initiated any sort of conversation.

"…No, I suppose not, but it might make you feel better."

"How did you trick my father into giving you the job?" I asked, choosing to ignore what he said.

He smiled. "I didn't trick him. I just actually passed the test. I was the only one actually."

"Liar."

He shrugged. "Feel free to test me yourself if you want. I'm sure it's the easiest way I'd be able to convince you."

"Stop acting like you know me." Criminy, this boy was starting to rake my nerves. As if he knew the easiest way to convince me. I wasn't a book he could easily decipher in a mere two seconds of our knowing each other.

"…It get's lonely doesn't it? Not being noticed."

His words prickled my skin, and twisted my heart. He wasn't far from the truth. Darn him. "I just told you not to act like you know me."

"I'm just saying I understand because I feel the same way."

"What do you know about loneliness?" I asked, hating that I was even curious at all.

"My parents died after I was born from a raid. My grandparents tried to do what they could to raise me, but they too passed away. Just last year in fact, so now I'm completely alone."

Gosh, I felt like a big pile of dirt right then. "Sorry," I muttered, not wanting him to know how much what he said affected me.

"It's okay. I was pretty much prepared for their death. We didn't really have much in ways of living. The food they were able to get they'd give to me. I didn't want it, seeing how weak they were getting, but my survival meant the world to them. They told me I was destined for great things. Only for them do I continue to live."

This boy definitely talked in a way that proved he was wiser than his years. What did I really know about poverty? This castle was my home. I had everything and more. The life he talked about would have been laughable to me just yesterday. I wasn't much for laughing anymore. To lose my family. I couldn't picture what that would be like. Even though they acted like I was an outsider I still loved them.

"What's your name?" I asked, crossing my arms. I wasn't interested in knowing my bodyguard. Really.

"Arnold. What's yours?"

"You're assigned to guard me and you don't know my name?" I asked in disbelief.

"I know your name, Princess _Helga_, but just thought to keep the conversation going by asking yours." He smiled for the first time since I'd met him, and I couldn't stop myself from thinking he wasn't all that bad looking, and…

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, well don't think we're going to get chummy or anything."

Now he was chuckling. "You don't talk like a princess."

"What the heck does 'talking like a princess' even mean? Maybe Olga would understand what that means, but I don't tend to follow the norms."

"No wonder you were assigned a bodyguard. Does your sister have one?"

"Are you trying to make me angry?"

"No. Sorry, it's not even my place to question anyway."

"You're right. It's not."

He went back to being quiet. Why, why, why did I need this…boy as my bodyguard? What could he possibly do to keep me in line?

For the most part after our little hallway introduction he left me be. I had returned to my quarters where I remained until late evening. The stars were overlooking Hillwood when I decided to sneak out my window.

It usually happened every night. When my secret would ache for freedom. Tonight my hand itched, and I knew I would have to sneak out. I hadn't seen Arnold since the afternoon, and I didn't believe him to be a very good bodyguard anyway. He was my age for goodness sakes. How much could he really do?

Taking the old fashion approach, I tied up some of my sheets together until I was sure it was long enough to reach the bottom of my window. Tying one end to one of my beds legs, I gave the makeshift rope one last tug to check the security of it and threw the other end out the window. I had been climbing out of my window since I was six. Never once had any of my nursemaids caught on that I did that, so I was very surprised to hear a voice I remembered from earlier that day speak to me.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh.." I let go of the rope, shocked, and landed on my bottom with a thud. He smiled slightly, obviously enjoying my surprise.

"How did you know?"

"Just a guess." He walked over to me and held out a hand to help me up. I couldn't help the feeling of suspicion wash over me. _Did_ he know me or something?

"What sort of test did you have to pass?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"It's a secret," he said. "I'm not allowed to tell you. I've sworn an oath to secrecy."

"An oath? Sounds like the King is getting a little old fashioned." I said, remembering oaths from the fairy tales my mom used to read to me when I was little. I never knew my father to use them himself however.

"You never did answer my question."

"Which was?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"None of your business. No right to question me remember?" I said, smug.

"When you break out of windows you cancel that right I think."

"Even so I'm still not going to tell you." My secret was mine and mine alone. No newbie bodyguard was going to get me to spill the beans about it.

He studied me, with a serious expression. "What if I told you I was out here because I knew you would be?"

I felt a chill run through me. "And you'd know that because?"

"I'd know that because…" I moved a little closer to him in anticipation. "Well, I can't tell you anymore until you tell me why you were climbing out of your window."

I frowned, feeling like I'd be had. "Not likely. I know what you're trying to pull and I'll tell you it won't work."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself, but I want to ask you something," he leaned closer to me and whispered. "Have you ever had anything super special you felt like you had to keep it a secret no matter what?"

I sucked in a huge breath, and stumbled back. No way. He couldn't..."Never."

He watched me, his green eyes so intense I eventually had to look away. "Oh, my mistake then."

My bodyguard was a strange one. From that point on I couldn't help wondering what he meant by that, but as time moved on, I never did ask out of fear he'd learn what my secret was, but I was positive he had his own secret. Maybe even similar to mine. It always felt like he knew more than he should. What he would share with me paled in comparison to the other secrets it seemed he kept close to his heart. Guarded, and the only way in was to discover the key he probably had hidden away even from himself. Without meaning to, I slowly became intrigued by him. He told me what the world outside my castle walls was like. He even helped me learn how to use a bow and arrow, and he showed me how to make things out of wood, a favorite hobby of his late grandpa. Slowly, it felt more like he was my friend than he was my bodyguard. It probably helped that we were so close in age, but his knowledge reeled me in, and the stories he told me with his time in the neighboring village, his hometown apparently, made me long for the world outside. Like a dove trapped in a cage I wanted that freedom. To know what mountains and rivers and valleys were. Sure the stories he told weren't all good, but that's what added to the appeal. The fact that these people did what I only got short bursts of. They had a choice to live however they wanted, and only as I heard Arnold tell these stories I realized that's what I wanted as well.

I wanted the freedom to do as I wished sure, but most of all I wanted the freedom to be me.


	2. Escaping

**A/N: Wow, this story had a better reception than I assumed it would. :o Thanks to that I'm posting another chapter. Dun, dun! *throws confetti* Thanks guys for enjoying my stories really. It's thanks to you all that I enjoy writing for this community! I really hope you all continue to enjoy this story. If not, that's fine too, at least you tried it to get this far. ;) Anyway, here's chapter 2(officially chapter 1, but I can see that getting complicated really fast). xP**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was the evening after my seventeenth birthday. I was sitting atop my windowsill looking at the forest beyond the castle walls. I could hear more than see our remaining guests leave. It didn't surprise me that out of all of my birthdays this was the one my father chose to acknowledge. It _was_ the one before my eighteenth birthday after all. Had to give me some sort of advertisement before the big day came.

I rubbed my hands together, the bitter cold of early spring biting my fingers. There was also that itch that I was trying to fight against. I promised I'd wait in my room, and wait I would, but it was so hard to do. I hated sitting around, and feeling like I couldn't do what I really wanted to, but I owed him a favor and this was all he wanted from me today. I hated when he cashed in on favors.

There was a knock on my door and I immediately brightened, but as soon as I heard the voice from the other side I immediately dropped it annoyed. "Baby sister, are you in there?"

Olga. I tried not to blame my sister too much for the affection she gained from our parents, but it was so, so hard to do. She was married to the perfect man, one who helped with keeping the peace between our families. Even her handwriting was near perfect. Love, poise, beauty, kindness, money, and elegance. If that doesn't make a perfect person, I have no idea what does.

"Yes, I'm here."

I could sense her hesitation even through the door. We really didn't have the best of relationships. I tended to do my own thing, and she did the same. We were as different as night and day. "Can I come in?"

It was my turn to hesitate. "Yeah…sure."

She opened my door and carried some of my favorite flowers in her hand. Blue roses. I had to smile a little at that. At least we weren't total strangers to each other, even though I hardly saw her.

"Sorry, I didn't get to see you yesterday, Helga. Ivan wanted to get me settled at his castle. Do you know that I leave in two weeks?! I'm going to miss living here so much. It contains so many memories."

"Yeah, yeah. Loads of good times," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm sure mom and dad are happy too."

She frowned, probably oblivious to my sarcasm. "Their hearts are breaking I know, but they still have you baby sister." She finally passed me the flowers and sat next to me. "You're such an amazing person Helga."

That startled me. I could probably count the compliments my family had ever given me on one finger. To say the least, any compliments I received came from my bodyguard, and I held each one of those close to my heart. "T-thanks…I guess."

She giggled, and ruffled my hair earning herself a scowl. "I'm sorry baby sis. I know I haven't always been there for you, but that doesn't mean I haven't noticed the things you've done around here. I would never have the bravery to do some of the things you decided to tackle."

"Like what?" I honestly couldn't see Olga doing any of the things I had ever done. Sure I had toned down the mischief making, but I still participated in a lot of crazy activities, much to the annoyance of my father. Only because it added to his own publicity did he leave me be. As long as I didn't mess with his political endeavors he didn't have me make a public appearance to his court. Well, mostly because Arnold wouldn't let me. I did want to pull a few pranks, and the couple I did pull off Arnold would immediately take the blame making me feel so terrible that I didn't do anything else insane for months. He really did know how to make me feel guilty that was for sure.

"Like that horse riding competition you participated in last month. Daddy nearly had a heart attack when he saw you wearing breeches," she giggled again.

"Yeah, okay, but you could have entered to…"

"Even if I had entered I wouldn't have come in second place like you did. You were amazing! I remember holding my breath as it came neck and neck between you and Paul McEvans. I even shouted at the top of my lungs for you at one point, which was probably drowned out by all the other cheers happening around us. You inspired so many people that day, especially other princesses, including me."

I looked away wishing her words didn't touch me as much as they did. "That still doesn't—"

"There was also the pie eating contest, the archery contest, which surprised me that you could even do, the pig herding competition, the watermelon seed competition…"

"Okay, okay, I _am_ pretty amazing." If the shoe fits…

Another knock on my door, and I looked at it surprised. "Who is it?"

"It's me honey. Is your sister in there?"

"Yeah, you can come in." She opened the door and I saw her for the first time since yesterday afternoon. Her hair was done up in a bun, and she looked happy to find that Olga was indeed there. I couldn't help wondering if my parents would ever smile like that for me.

"There you are sweetie. I just wanted you to know that your gowns had come in. If you want, I could make the proper adjustments tonight."

"I'll be there in a second mommy." As soon as our mother closed the door she turned back to me. "Never lose what makes you who you are okay baby sister? No matter what mommy or daddy does, you should always stay as you are."

"Why are you saying this to me now?"

"I guess…I just feel so bad that I haven't been the best big sister I could be. I could have done better. Spent more time doing things with you, and now that I'm leaving…well, I realize how fleeting time really is, and I just wanted to apologize. Also...to let you know I was always a bit jealous of you." She twisted her hands together and looked uncomfortable.

"Jealous of me? Why on earth would you be jealous of me?"

"Any time I'd be in the music room studying piano arrangements, I'd hear you doing something that made you laugh genuinely. Sure, I laugh and enjoy myself at times, but I don't think I've ever had that much fun in my life. You…search for excitement. For the things that make you smile and laugh. I've never done that. I wish I did, but I always lacked the courage to want to go against what our parents expected of me."

"Wow, really?" I had always been jealous of my sister for having our parents approval. I'd never have thought in a million years she'd have any reason to be jealous of _me_.

"Of course silly. And that was something I wanted you to know. To hear it from me you know?" I nodded, and she hugged me, placing a kiss on my cheek. "I love you. Keep making me proud."

As my sister left my room, I went back over to my window. She wasn't a princess anymore. She was queen Olga Anderson of Anchoridge. Her husband made her happy, and I found myself happy that she had that and could have a happy future.

Another knock sounded against my door, the third of the evening. I had never been this popular before. "Come in." I said, to my newest visitor.

"Hey," Arnold said, entering my room. He was dressed in a green tunic and brown trousers. He still had his quiver bag slung over his shoulder. His hair was droopy, and he looked like he could use a nice long shower as he was covered in dirt from head to toe. Still, he was hot.

I had long since come to terms with my slight crush on my bodyguard. Not even for his adorableness either. He was an amazingly strong person who had gone through a lot and thanks to me got the chance to turn his life around. Hey, it's true. Not only that, he was the one who taught me about things I could only dream about. He was my knight in shining armor, though I would never tell him that. Ever.

"How was work?" I asked. He had been promoted from just bodyguard status when he led our army to victory back when we were thirteen. Actually, it scared me when he fought in battle. Not because I was worried he'd die or anything, but because he turned into a different person when he did. I had witnessed the darkness in his eyes. The way he had seemed to enjoy the kill. That honestly bothered me to the point I had played a good girl for months afterwards. I never wanted to see those eyes again.

"It was work," he sighed. "You've been good?"

"Of course. I'm always good," I said, smiling sweetly. He snorted.

"That's not the Princess Helga I know and love." He said, smiling at me.

"People change."

"Yes, they do. You? Not so much. You still act like that ten year old I met way back when."

"And I'm sure I could still pin you down as I did at that age," I said, still in my sweet as honey voice.

He shook his head. "I wasn't ready. You cheated."

I shrugged. "Since when do enemies give you the opportunity to get ready for an attack?"

"Hmm, good point." He suddenly shifted his quiver bag off of his arm, and rummaged around in it and pulled out a box wrapped in pink paper and tossed it at me.

"Happy Birthday. Sorry I wasn't here yesterday. Duty calls."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," I said, waving his apology off. "This better be good."

"Gee, aren't you grateful?"

"Look, you're just a bodyguard. You're _supposed_ to make sure I'm happy."

"No, I'm _supposed_ to keep you safe." He sat down in a chair and watched me as I opened my gift. I hated that my heart was pounding so hard. '_He's just your bodyguard, he's just your bodyguard.'_ I chanted over and over to myself. I finished unwrapping the gift and opened the box, which was completely white on the outside. I sucked in a breath once I actually saw what it was. It was a mockingbird whittled out of wood, and it was painted, unlike most of his other wood works. Its upper body and head were blue, and its underbelly was white. It also had a wind up crank on top of it. It was probably the best wooden creature he had made yet.

I looked at Arnold, and he motioned for me to wind it up. I did just that. The most wonderful sound came from it, Arnold playing the pan flute. He must have recorded himself somehow and put that deliciously majestic sound in the little toy bird. "Arnold…it's beautiful."

"Oh, so I'm Arnold now and not 'bodyguard'?" He asked, looking away from me embarrassed.

"Just for now," I agreed, staring at my little wind up bird. "I'll cherish it always."

"That's good." I looked up at him again. There was something in his voice that I didn't like. Something I couldn't quite place just yet.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He was still avoiding eye contact. A sure sign that something was wrong.

"Arnold…"

"Okay, but I don't know how you'll take it…" He finally looked at me and let out a long breath. "Your father wants me to think about working for his guard full time in a few months…"

"…Okay…" I said, unsure what the problem was. He was amazing at the job.

"That means I wouldn't be your bodyguard anymore. I probably won't even see your eighteenth birthday. He plans to deploy the guard to Alresham. There has been a lot of tension between Hillwood and them so he wants us to check it out…and I think I want to take him up on that offer."

"Oh." I said, unsure how I felt about that. Alresham wasn't a hop, skip, and jump away. It was way, way further than that. It meant he would be gone for a long time, and that I very well may never see him again as my eighteenth was my deadline to find a marriage candidate.

"I wanted this present to be something you could always remember me by. I'm glad it seems like that's true at least." He smiled again, and for some reason I wanted to throw the gift I loved so much against the wall. It was like he didn't care that he was leaving me. If this happened when I was ten or so I would have jumped for joy…probably. Now, I felt as if he was someone I could talk to. A friend. Maybe I was always the only one who felt that way.

"That's great." I said, forcefully, trying not to let him see how knowing that made my heart rip in half. I could keep a smile up for him. I wouldn't let him see me cry.

"You're sure?" He asked, his eyes darting all over of my face. I nodded stiffly. Honestly, I just wanted to be alone.

"Um, you know what? I'm kind of tired so…"

"Oh, um, yeah okay...I am too actually." He stood up, and picked up his quiver bag. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded as well to add extra emphasis. I just wanted him to leave already.

"Alright then….bye." He looked at me once more and then he was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief, but it came out as a gasp. The tears came immediately. In less than a year I wouldn't have anybody again, and that shook me more than anything. The thought of it was slowly destroying me inside, and I knew I needed fresh air, fast. Not to mention the itch in my hand was growing unbearable. What I was going to do wasn't even something I had to think about.

Throwing on a blouse, trousers, boots, and a hooded coat, I quickly made a makeshift rope, something I had stopped doing when I turned fourteen, and did something I had never done in all of my life. I went on the other side of my kingdom's walls, and learned first hand just what awaited out there for me.


	3. Turnabout Alresham

**A/N: Another chapter. I guess it helps that I know what I want to do with this story. It's pretty much just actually writing it out. Anyway, I appreciate the kind reviews! Some of them even made me tear up. They were just so nice. ;_; I can't even explain how happy it makes me that you guys enjoy my stories. It's truly a highlight to my day, and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story as I bring you chapter 3! (:**

* * *

The ease in which I was able to sneak out of the castle shocked me. I couldn't believe this whole time it had been so easy. Well, as long as I covered my golden curls...and added a change of voice when talking to the guard...then ta-da! I was finally getting a glimpse of what was on the other side of my castles gates.

There I stood on a worn path heading straight into the forest that looked like something straight from a horror story. I could hear an owl hoot from somewhere in the near distance, and leaves rustling thanks to the active wind. I shivered from the cold and also from fear that someone would figure out what I had done and try to find me. I only broke out because I wanted away from all that life had to offer me for the current moment. I wanted wide open spaces. The illusion of freedom. I just hoped nobody would notice I was missing for a while.

Deciding not to take the beaten path in case I ran into someone who would recognize me, or worse, I walked along the length of the castle and trudged into the forest from that direction. A sudden wave of fear went through me. What if there were bandits or something else more heinous waiting out here to ambush me? Knowing my father as well as I did, I was sure he had more than his fair share of enemies. If I ran into anyone sharpening swords out here I couldn't say I'd be very surprised.

I felt intimidated by the trees that loomed over me like a different sort of prison from the one I had just escaped. The branches hovered over me like long talons or claws, and I swear that some of the trees had eyes, and looked as if they were watching my every move with angry glares carved from their bark. I wasn't scared however. I knew it was mostly all just my imagination. Trees couldn't be alive...I hoped.

When I felt as if I had walked far enough that nobody would bother me, I took the time to take in my surroundings. Now that I was kind of used to it, I realized it wasn't that scary at all. I breathed a sigh of relief, happy for the peace and quiet that was so different from the kind I got from my room. This was actually more serene than anything else I had ever experienced. As corny as it would sound, I felt one with nature. Ha! Yeah, that was definitely corny.

That itch in my hand grew stronger and I decided to release the power that I had been holding back, though I still had some trepidation towards doing so. There was a risk, a small one, but a risk all the same to unleashing my secret out here without the protection of the walls surrounding the castle, but it was hard not to feel giddy about being as alone as I was at this point in time.

I held my hand out in front of me, palm up. It started off as a small spark as it always did, a small reddish orange beginning to grow into something so amazing I never got tired of seeing it happen before my eyes. A small beautiful flame danced in my hand. It shocked me that it never felt hot. In fact, it felt almost cool, like wind, but I knew first hand that it could burn. I fed the flame, concentrating on making it grow. It was a decent size, and it hovered in my hand, the flames flickering about. I played around with the ball of fire, spinning it around myself like a ribbon or a mini-tornado, until at last I shot it into the sky and made it explode into a rainstorm of glittering sparks that fell softly to the earth.

I smiled as I watched the embers die out completely, then made another. I knew this could easily go wrong with all the trees around, but I was too exhilarated to even want to stop. I always felt that way when I couldn't release this power I had more often.

Making another fireball, I tossed it back and forth between my hands. Watching it grow larger and larger, then smaller and smaller as I controlled how much energy I gave to it. I never tired of the magic it seemed my hands could create. If anything, I wished I could do it more often, but fear was never something to be underestimated. I had a lot of it in being found out.

"Helga?" A voice I knew only too well said, startling me, making me lose control of the flame orb I held, and I watched in horror as the ground caught aflame before my eyes.

It spread more quickly that I would had ever guessed it would have, and worry immediately edged into my heart. My life was about to go up in flames, pun not intended. Then one of the most amazing things happened. Moving with a swiftness I only saw him have on the battle field, Arnold did something my eyes could barely keep up with, but I did see the fire die out before it caused too much damage to the forest. One second the whole area was burning to ash, the next second the flames were put out.

I turned to face Arnold and blinked in disbelief, my mouth agape. He stared at me, a blush tinging his cheeks, then he immediately turned and walked away. It took a second for me to compute that he was running away, but not on my watch. As I moved forward, my foot stepped on something, and I looked down to see a patch of brown grass under my boot. Decided to worry about it later, I ran to catch up to Arnold, before he really did disappear completely.

"Hey! Wait up!" I shouted, hoping he'd listen as I was a princess.

He didn't stop. He moved through the forest as if this was his first home. None of his movements seemed forced or stilted like I was sure mine did. He walked as if he were one with the forest. He definitely had less nicks and scrapes thanks to it.

"Wait! Arnold!" I said, agitation in my voice. I hated being ignored. Finally he stopped walking, his back to me and his shoulders slumped. He turned around and crossed his arms.

"Forget you saw anything." He said, quickly, looking annoyed.

"Isn't that my line?" I asked, frowning. He knew my secret now, and sure he had something of one of his own, but I didn't actually _see_ what he had did.

"Yeah, but it's still better if you forget."

"Why?" I asked, truly puzzled. I had planned on threatening him to keep what he learned about me to himself, but he was throwing me for a whirl here.

"I…" He rubbed the back of his neck, a cute little nervous habit he had. "I just don't want you to think differently of me I guess…"

"Fat chance. After seeing that I can't help but think differently of you, and I'm sure it's the same for you."

"Not really…" He said, avoiding eye contact.

"Why is that?"

He stared at me, and I caught sight of his bright, green eyes. My heart raced and my breath caught. "I kinda already knew about what you could do for years now."

"WHAT?!" I asked, loudly, breaking from my trance. He held a finger to his lips and shushed me, glancing around quickly.

"You have to keep your voice down. It may not be all that safe out here." He said, frowning.

"Don't you dare change the subject on me bucko!" I said, near hysterics. "Criminy, how do you even know?"

His eyes went half lidded and he smiled. I had to remember how to breathe. He was just…so…gorgeous. "Princess, I've been your bodyguard for years now. Don't you find it odd that I tended to disappear at certain times?"

I had to admit that I did feel that way, but still…"Spying on me? Really?"

"Not spying…exactly," he blushed. "Since we're kind of, uh, the same, I knew you would need your privacy…I just, um, made myself scarce, that's all. I rarely watched you, but it is part of my job to know where you are at all times."

I was stunned. Flabbergasted. He had known this whole time? I had nearly broken my neck on a few occasions trying to sneak away from him, and he had just…always knew? "Why didn't you ever say anything?" I asked, gritting my teeth. It always felt as though he were playing with me, and I was just a game piece moving at his bidding, rather I knew it or not.

"I figured you wouldn't like me knowing. Do you remember what I asked you when we first met?"

I did. "But I hardly knew you! Of course I wasn't going to tell you jack!"

"Yeah, well, I didn't want you to be mad at me, I mean you are mad now."

"Because you've known for who knows how long! I feel…" Stupid, lied to, foolish, crushed, and a whole host of other emotions I couldn't place. "Ugh, I think I need to lie down." I said, placing my hand on my forehead and feeling woozy. Too much information was coming at me way too fast.

Concern filled his eyes. "Are you okay? I can help you get back to your room if you'd like?"

I fanned off his kindness and slunk against a tree for support. This was all just too much to take in. "How did you put out…the fire?"

"I used the water found inside of the blades of grass," he explained, still watching me carefully.

"Water huh?" I murmured closing my eyes. A breeze blew by and I started to feel a little better. "This whole time and I never knew."

"Yeah…" His voice sounded like it came from directly next to me. I remembered that he was one of the main people I had came out here to get away from, and here he was making it hard for me to forget why I liked him so much. "Every time I got ready to tell you, I chickened out. I was never sure how you'd react."

I laughed. "How did you think I would react?"

"I'm not sure. I just assumed you'd be mad. You don't have the…easiest personality to deal with."

"No, I don't." I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

"But, um, how do you feel about it?" It was a rare day when Arnold stuttered over his words. He was usually so sure of himself.

I didn't say anything quickly, wanting to make sure what I said described exactly how I felt entirely. "Hmm, I guess...the best way to describe it is probably that I don't feel so alone anymore," I replied, staring into his adorable green eyes and soaking up his smile, giving him one back of my own. Oh, man. I was a goner.

* * *

"Please stand and give a round of applause for the ruler of Hillwood, King Robert Pataki!" Duke Charles Winslow said by way of introduction. He was a chubby sort of fellow, with beady eyes, and greying hair. Pretty much, a shorter version of my father.

I stood up and clapped with the other attendants in the room. There were probably about a hundred honorees, and my curiosity was peaked. The grand hall was rarely ever used, but it had been getting quite a lot of attention from recent weeks. This was, however, my first appearance at a function like this. Normally, only Olga went to events of this nature, as I wasn't exactly the true makings of a princess, but I swore to be good when my sister asked me if I wanted to go. I wore my best pink dress, with my brightest smile. My bodyguard stood some ways behind me, offering protection just in case. I was nervous, but also eager to see what was about to take place.

My father walked up to the podium with as much grace as a dignified king could. He waved to everyone and smiled brightly. I smiled too. It had been a while since our neck of the woods had been popular. I was proud of my father. His hard work with making alliances had paid off, even if it was similar to pulling teeth at times for him.

He placed a hand on either side of the podium and cast his eyes over the entire audience. "So I just want to thank you all for coming for starters…" He cleared his throat. "Hillwood has had its fair share of ups and downs. At times it felt like we were going down more than up." There were a couple of chuckles. Someone coughed. "But I didn't give up. _We_ didn't give up. It's thanks to the good people of Hillwood for believing in themselves. For believing in me. Nowadays, I am proud to say that we have secured the alliance between Anchoridge!"

The audience roared to life. I smiled. It did really seem like things were looking up. I had to say I was proud of my dad. He hadn't given up when it seemed all hope was lost. He worked through it and kept trying, and sure while Olga's marriage to Ivan may have helped push the deal along just a little, it was still a positive for sure.

"I am also pleased to say that our next goal is Alresham. Sure, our ties have never been all that good with them, but that is why I, your king Bob Pataki, will keep trying to amend our honor until we stand as the great Kingdom we used to be centuries ago. When your grandchildren are born, you'll have a story to tell. One you'll be proud to mention for many years to come!" He pumped his fist into the air, and the crowd went wild with cheer again.

As the audience died down again, one lone person continued standing. They were near the front of the room, and were cloaked in a long black cape. Their hood was pulled up, and since they were in front of me I couldn't see their face. Once the audience was completely quiet trying to figure out what was going on, that person began to clap.

"Bravo, bravo. What an amazingly moving speech. I'm touched," A man's voice. It was rich and velvety.

"And you are?" My father asked, looking puzzled, and a bit shaken on top of it. I glanced up and noticed that Arnold had moved closer to me, his arms folded, but his eyes hawk locked on the gentleman speaking.

"Please forgive me sire," he bowed here dramatically. "I am Prince Ali La Sombra from Alresham. I have no idea where my manners were."

"Oh. The, um, pleasure is all mine. I didn't know we were expecting royal company today, and especially not from sure a prestigious Kingdom."

"I assure you this is only a surprise visit sire. You aren't in the wrong of hospitality."

"I don't trust that guy…" Arnold murmured, still trained on the Prince.

"May I ask why royalty from Alresham are here today?" My father asked.

"Just wanted to know first hand what sort of Kingdom Hillwood was without pretenses. It's definitely gotten my…interest certainly." He raised a covered arm and chuckled into his sleeve. "But I'm afraid I must tell you to give up on Alresham. We aren't looking to make alliances at present, nor will we ever make alliances with _you_. To make an alliance between Kingdoms both must gain something in return, and I'm afraid I do not think you have anything we need."

The crowd began to murmur. In less than three minutes this guy tore my father's speech to shreds. I balled my hand up into fists, my body shaking from anger. How dare he…Arnold placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him again. He gave a slight headshake, a sign that I needed to calm down. I took a deep breath and released it. It wouldn't do for me to get riled up about this. As a Princess I had to keep my cool.

"So I kindly ask that you forget about 'forging ties' between our two countries. We just aren't interested, nor will we ever be interested," he chuckled.

"Why not?" My father asked, his jaw sat in a hard fashion. He was seconds from losing his own cool. I hoped and prayed he kept it together, before a war broke out.

"It seems as though you have your own problems to contend with. There's a witch in your midst after all." My heart dropped. No way. He couldn't possibly…"Trust me when I say in less than a week she will cause much turmoil for you. If you want us to help you expel her from this place, Alresham would gladly help, say for half of your Kingdom estate?"

"No freaking way." My dad said, his voice a growl and his own hands clenched into fists. I silently cheered.

"Suit yourself," the cloaked Prince shrugged, unbothered apparently by my dad's uncivil outburst. "If you wish to come to your senses, you know where to find me. I do hope you understand that it's just business after all." He bowed once more. "Goodday to you sire."

With that he disappeared as if he were only made of smoke and fog, something that made my heart sunk deeper than I would have ever thought possible. Could he possibly have some sort of power too? This Kingdom of Alresham was probably more dangerous than I had initially thought. Prince Ali La Sombra. I would never forget that name I was sure, but I couldn't stop the unease I felt as his words played over in my mind. '_There's a witch in your midst afterall._' What would happen to us next?


	4. The Party

**A/N: Decided to post this since I was done with this chapter. I should also update two of my other stories soonish as well. Today or tomorrow in fact, but omg, your reviews...I can't say how happy I am over them! I really love you all for enjoying my stories so much! You make me a very happy writer that's for sure. Especially since I didn't think too many people would like the route I took with this story, but I don't want to keep getting overly sappy on you guys. I'm sure you all know how warm and fuzzy I get about your reviews, though these were especially lovely. (: And just because I can(and want to) I would like to personally thank: SideshowJazz1, BettyAwesome715, CryTheStars, Nep2uune, ForeverA90'sKid, J, Arabrab83, and FlyingMintBunny03! Most of you guys have been a huge inspiration and I hope that you continue to be as I continue writing fanfiction for HA! Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter! ^^**

* * *

It was the night of Olga's going away party. Which meant that it was two days after Ali La Sombra wormed his way into my heart. I hated that I was as shook up about the whole thing as I was, but I couldn't shake that feeling I had that he was talking about _me_. I had kept my powers secret from everyone for years, and okay maybe it's a little vain of me to feel that way, but whatever.

I fixed my dress, a floor length little number, pink of course, with tiny white bows sewed on near my hips. It was really beautiful, and I was doing my best not to admire how good it made me look. Okay, maybe I was slightly vain sometimes. Who wasn't?

A short knock broke me from my study of myself in my mirror, then Arnold's voice carried through the door. "Helga are you ready yet?"

"Yeah, just one second." I took in my appearance one last time, and satisfied, I smiled and walked out into the hall where Arnold waited for me.

His green eyes slowly gave me a once over. I could feel my cheeks burn under the intensity of his gaze. "Hey, my eyes are up here."

He flicked his eyes up quickly to my own and smirked. "Yeah, I know."

I sucked in a deep breath, and turned on my heel, beginning to walk down the hall. I will not let him frazzle me today. This is what happens when your father thinks it's in your best interest to have a freaking bodyguard the same age as you are. I mean I know Arnold would never, even if I…probably…wouldn't mind…but really you'd think that alarm bells would ring in his head saying it wasn't a good idea. Hasn't he ever heard of hormones?

"You seem to be in a bit of a rush," Arnold said, by way of conversation, keeping up with my strides easily.

"Don't want to be late," I said, an excuse of course.

"Whatever you say," he said under his breath, which told me he didn't believe me. I didn't care. He wasn't going to get the truth from me. Nope.

The ballroom was already bustling by the time I made my appearance, Arnold still close by. Soft music played, and most of the guests, dressed in their best dresses and suits, waited for Olga to arrive. I wasn't surprised that she wasn't here already. Olga rarely was on time to functions.

"Excuse me," I turned my head, to see a young man with dark brown hair standing next to me. He looked only a little older than I was. "May I please have this dance?"

I wanted so badly to say no, but I knew that probably wouldn't fly tonight. "Sure, why not?" He took my hand and guided me into the throng of other couples dancing. Turns out he was a really good dancer and I found myself having fun. Go figure.

I was still dancing with Prince Olly from Darcy when my sister came in and took everyone's attention and placed it all on her. Who'd blame them? She was practically radiating happiness. The sort that would usually make me gag, but if there's one day I'd let something like that slide, today would be that day. This was her moment after all. Potentially, her final goodbye to us all as a whole.

She walked up to the podium, her husband in tow. He radiated the same amount of happiness that she did. "Hello, everyone. I appreciate all of you so much for coming here tonight to say goodbye to me," I could see tears glistening in her eyes, even from where I stood. Great, it wouldn't be long until everyone was crying now. "I'll miss you all so very much. Some of you have been here for the bad times as well as the good times. You've watched me grow up to be who I am today, and I hope as your Princess I was able to make most of you proud." She smiled up at her husband, and the love I saw being shared between the two made my heart swell. I hoped with all my heart to have that someday. "Thanks for being the best family a girl could ask for. No matter where I may go we will always be family, never forget that. As a final farewell with good tidings, we both, meaning me and Ivan, wanted to tell you all tonight that I'm pregnant with child!"

I could hear my dad yell, 'WHAT?' as the rest of the guests congratulated her with applause. I couldn't believe that she obviously hadn't told our parents about this either. Me, yeah I could kind of understand, but I suppose she wanted it to be a surprise from everyone. I only wish I was actually able to see my father's face over her announcement, but I doubted he was anywhere near where I was. Hmm, Olga pregnant meant that I would soon be an auntie. Hmm, I think I could get used to that.

Olga said one last goodbye, giving an air kiss to the audience, and walked away from the podium with her husband, his arm around her waist.

Another song began to play, and I felt a little bold, deciding to be the one who chose my partner this time. Walking in a way that I was dodging any potential suitors from asking me to dance with them, I stopped only when I was standing in front of Arnold.

He raised an eyebrow curiously, probably wondering why I signaled him out. "Hey, want to dance…you know…with me?" I asked.

"I'm not sure that's appropriate…" he said, glancing around worried. "There are a couple of Princes here. Shouldn't you try dancing with them?"

"They can't dance," I said, pointing behind me with my thumb, and rolling my eyes. "And if I have to dance with anyone who can't dance I'd rather it be you."

"You really do know how to boost a man's confidence," he shook his head, but he still hesitated. "Are you sure your parent's will be okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't they be? If they want you to protect me the closer you are the better right?"

He smiled, and studied me. "I'm not sure that's how it works Princess."

"Are you ever just going to call me Helga?"

"Again, you know that's not appropriate."

"But I say it's fine."

"Yes," he paused, still smiling, "but your parents don't, or at least I wouldn't think they'd like me being so familiar with you."

"Always have to be good don't you?" I asked, sighing.

"Well, your father is letting me live here. The least I can do is respect him. I owe him that much."

"Fine, I'll just ask…him then." I purposely pointed to the most handsomest man in the room. At least I figured that's what some would call him. He had wild red hair and a bright smile. He really was good looking, but not in a way I could say I cared for.

Arnold frowned. "He's chatting up someone else already," he said, referring to the blonde who had a hand casually draped on his arm. The red head didn't seem to mind too much. Rather he seemed rather pleased about it.

"So? I'm sure if I asked him for a dance he wouldn't mind. Who knows? Maybe he's 'the one'." I made air quotes with my hands.

His eyes went half lidded as he turned back to me. I could feel tingles run through my body at the look. "I think he's busy right now. I...guess I could keep you occupied for one dance until he's done. You know, just to keep you company."

"Oh, don't worry about it," I said, walking towards the guy, just for added effect. "They probably aren't toge-" Arnold pulled me against him, our bodies so close I was sure _this_ would be something my parents would complain about. I wrapped my arms around his neck instinctively, and stared straight into his eyes. My mouth went dry.

"One dance, then you can go to him if you'd like," he said, not dropping his gaze.

I nodded, unable to do anything else. As soon as he grabbed my hand I was pretty much at his mercy. "W-whatever floats your boat…Arnold…"

"Well, it is a way I can watch you closely." He said, backing up a bit to lead me onto the dance floor. I nodded, unable to do much else for being shocked that he was now willingly going along with this.

Once we were not in the way of other dancers, he grabbed my hand with one of his and slid his other around my waist, pulling me into him. What was with these feelings shooting through me all of a sudden? I had to get it together less he know just how much he really did affect me. We danced slowly, more staring at each other over the actual act of trying to move in rhythm with the music that played. I fought against the urge to lay my head on his shoulder.

"I didn't expect this," I murmured.

"Didn't you ask me to dance with you?"

"Um, yeah I did, but you brought up good points. My parents could easily be angry about this, especially my dad, since I'm supposed to get married when I turn eighteen."

"A deadline that looms ever closer…"

"Exactly," I said, as he twirled me around then brought me back into him. I caught a whiff of his cologne, and nearly swooned. No, Helga. He's your bodyguard! Don't let yourself get caught up in the romance of the act!

He smiled. "Helga, there's something I've been wanting to tell you-"

"Helga, there you are sweetie," My mother's voice said from nearby, causing us to pull apart abruptly. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, her lavender dress showing off the curves that skipped over me apparently. She held a glass of wine in her left hand, and it seemed she already downed one too many. She wobbled a little and Arnold helped to steady her. She kept her hand on his shoulder as she spoke to me again. "Isn't it just great? It feels a little too soon, but I'm going to be a grandma!" She giggled in a way that caused me to grimace. "I can't believe my little baby's grown up enough to have a baby herself, but I'm so proud of her. Ivan makes her happy and I'm sure the baby will be just as beautiful as it's mother."

"It could look like the father," Arnold supplied, but she took her hand from his shoulder and fanned it at him.

"No, no the baby will definitely have Olga's good looks I'm sure of that."

Arnold smiled politely, knowing he couldn't very well start an argument with the Queen the same way he could with me or anyone else. Honestly, I agreed with him. Yeah, Olga was beautiful, but Ivan _was_ the father. There was bound to be some similarity to the man in the long run.

"Well, Helga honey, I'll see you later. I have to go and try to convince your father that Olga being pregnant is a good thing. A baby would help bridge our two countries even more."

"R-right," I said, not sure how anyone could see what would soon be a living breathing child as a pawn in politics. That was my family for you. "Bye."

As soon as she was gone Arnold sighed. "I never have felt comfortable around her," He said, then his eyes widened as he remembered that he was voicing that opinion to her daughter. "Ah, um, I mean—"

I laughed. "No offense taken. I feel the same way most of the time and she's my mom."

I could see the relief ease the tenseness that settled in his body. "Sorry, about the dance," he rubbed his arm. "She kind of startled me," he admitted.

"Yeah, she startled me too," I said. "But what were you going to say before?"

"Oh, it's not important," he said, blushing, making me think other wise. "I actually forgot I have to fill out paperwork for the guard," he scratched his head, suddenly looking tired. "I'll see you later?"

"Doi, bodyguard. It's kind of in your description to do so."

"Right," he blushed once more, then he too was gone, leaving me alone in between dancing couples.

As I made my way off of the dance floor, I accidentally bumped into someone, his hands immediately gripping my shoulders to balance us out from toppling over. I quickly apologized, but he only chuckled at that. "You are forgiven, Princess."

I felt a chill crawl through my body. I recognized that voice. I took in the short, curly black hair, dark grey eyes, sinister smirk, and dark dress suit of the man who stood before me. Prince Ali La Sambra. He was actually really good looking. No wonder he sounded so cocky the other day. I clenched my hands into fists, and he smiled, probably taking in the scowl I was sure I was now sporting. "Why do I get the sense that you're not pleased to see me?"

"Oh, that's not true," I said, a tight smile on my face. "It is quite a pleasure. I love wild dogs."

He leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Princess, it'd be wise of you to not mess with me if you love the safety of your Kingdom."

"Is that a threat?" I asked, bristling.

"It is what you choose it to be, but if you marry me I can promise to never lay a hand on such an ill begotten Kingdom." He brushed a piece of my hair with his hand.

"I'd sooner eat my own foot than marry you," I said, narrowing my eyes.

He narrowed his own eyes in return. "You'll come to regret saying those words to me. I can guarantee you that. Farewell princess. I'm sure we shall meet again." He gave my hand a quick kiss causing me to flinch, and turned on his heel disappearing into the crowd.

I hoped with all my heart that would not be the case.

* * *

I sat at my desk, thoughts of Prince Ali La Sombra filling my mind, but not in a good way. I despised the man immensely. I couldn't believe he had the gall to propose to me after pretty much calling my home crap to my face. As if I would even want to marry such a despicable man. I had pride.

Regardless, I had yet to tell anyone about the proposal, and that included Arnold. My family was on a driven high from Olga's confession of pregnancy. As promised, my mother had finally gotten King Robert Pataki on board with the whole thing. Not that he really had a choice, but it was easier that he accepted it. He probably came around when he realized that stress on Olga would potentially make for a complicated pregnancy. She already had enough with the inevitable move. She didn't need it from her family as well, so things were looking up. She was spending more time out and about in the city, saying goodbye to the subjects who loved her there. I personally had never been. I wouldn't even know how to get there, but maybe I'd finally get the chance to see it once it was my turn to leave the nest. I tried not to dwell on how odd it was that I didn't even know the people who gave and vowed their loyalty to the King. I had enough unsettled problems on my plate as it was.

I decided that sitting at my desk wasn't doing me any good. _Thinking_ wasn't doing me any good. Funny how I didn't really care much at all for Princes, but Ali was constantly on my mind as of late. The way he gave threats as easily as handing a maiden a tissue for her tears worried me. His dark grey eyes were starting to haunt my thoughts. I shook my head, and stood up, walking outside like a sane person this time.

I held my breath as I walked over to the guards that monitored who came and went, and squared my shoulders. I wasn't going to use pretenses to escape this time. I wanted to leave as myself.

"Hello, can you open the gates for me please?"

"Princess Helga, is that you?" One asked, his dark shaggy hair falling into his eyes as he squinted at me.

"The one and only," I said, crossing my arms. Maybe if I acted intimidating they'd be quick to open the doors.

"Uh, you sure you want to leave?" The other asked, scratching his head.

"My sister did, didn't she?"

"Aye, but she's long since returned and retired to her quarters, exhausted. I never noticed before, but it was obvious that she was with child now that I can recognize the signs."

"Oh, she has?" I asked, thinking she had still been in town.

"Yup, but if you still want to leave…"

"You'll actually let me go?" I asked, but when they raised their eyebrows I cleared my throat and spoke with authority. "I mean, yes I most certainly do."

They shot glances at each other, and shrugged. "Your guardian will be with you correct?" Shaggy hair asked.

"You mean Arnold?"

"Yeah, it's not safe to be out and about by yourself. He does know you're trying to leave…right?"

"Of course," I lied. "I tell him everything. He's fine with it."

"In that case…" They opened the gates, and I walked past the doors, offering them a small curtsey to which they blushed.

"No need to do that Princess. Your father would have our heads for that."

I chuckled and walked off. Now that it was brighter I could take in the prettiness of the forest. There were a few birds flitting about, but other than that it was quiet. I hummed softly to myself, easily forgetting my problems. I decided not to release the power in my hands this time. I didn't want another accident like last time to happen again.

"There you are," I turned to see Arnold. This time I wasn't scared to see him like last time.

"How do you keep finding me out here?" I asked, incredulously. I had walked pretty far. So far I had wondered if I'd ever find my way back or not.

"Just a guess," I studied his face for signs of…something, but he just smiled at me. He was dressed in his archery garb, his quiver bag attached to his back. I was dressed in a simple pink dress that ended at my knees this time, forgetting to change into something more comfortable. It was already a little on the dirty side, but I couldn't find it in me to get embarrassed.

"You don't plan to burn the forest down again do you?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.

"N-no, that was a mistake."

He chuckled. "It was my fault anyway for startling you."

"I should have been more in control, startled or not," I said, not wanting him to take the full blame.

"You don't really get much practice. For what you can do without it, you're pretty good. Nobody would blame you if they knew you were just starting out."

I blushed under the compliment, liking this time we shared together and hating that it would soon come to an end with him going full time into the army. I wanted to say more, no matter what it was, just to extend the conversation, but I never got the chance to. A huge, explosive like noise went off in my ears. It sounded so close that I shrieked, and jumped into Arnold's arms out of fear. War never came this close to us, so I didn't recognize certain sounds. I hated that I was so sheltered at times. My heart was racing hard, and I buried my face into the crook of his arm. I could feel his own heart racing against my cheek.

"Helga…are you okay?" He asked. I nodded, my heartbeat slowing a little.

"What was that?" I asked softly. "I've never heard anything like it before."

Arnold didn't say anything; he just started walking with me still in his arms, soothing me with his voice, to what I guessed was the castle. The closer we got I could smell something terrible. It was a moment before I realized it was the smell of burning. My heart dipped, but I wasn't going to panic, not yet. The smell of wood and...something else I couldn't name filled the air and my eyes began to sting thanks to the smoke we were walking closer to. His intake of breath made me look up at him. I didn't like his eyes. They were full of so many different emotions I had a hard time figuring out what it was he was truly feeling. My heart began to pound unsteadily. Why was he looking like that?

I turned my head, and what I saw made me feel faint, even as I was already held in Arnold's arms. My home of seventeen years. The castle was on fire, black clouds of smoke engulfing it completely. Parts of it had exploded, and caved in. It looked like a shadow of it's former self. Not at all as it was an hour or so before. The panic I held back shot through my heart, and I could barely feel the tears that fell down my cheeks. I could barely feel anything, but gut wrenching pain. "No," I whispered, before I completely broke down right there in Arnold's arms, my crying jerky and uncontrollable. It was then that I knew what I had been smelling mixed in with the wood. Blood and death.

I threw up and my world turned black.


	5. Betrayal

**A/N: Sorry for disappearing for a while there. I know some of you want me to update my other stories more so than this one, but I'm still trying to figure out just what it is I want to do with those stories as far as progression. I don't want to give any of you a bad chapter and I have wrote (and even finished) new chapters for a few stories, but they didn't sit well with me. I guess I've been in a bad case of writers block right now, and I apologize for that guys. x.x So I've been taking a breather by reading other stories and actually watching tv. All I can really say is that when I do post new chapters to my other stories I want them to be worth the wait and I hope you all feel that way when I do. Thanks for your patience and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. (:**

* * *

Consciousness returned to me, my eyes still closed.

The smell of burning and death was loud in my nose, and I was confused as to why it was.

I was also confused as to why the ground beneath me was hard yet soft, and I opened my eyes reality returning to me in a second.

My castle…my home...was gone, and I was laying on the ground close to the destruction. The fire pretty much ebbed out at this point.

Tears began falling from my eyes again as I looked at the remains from where I lay. Were there any survivors? I didn't know. All I knew was that I had—

I jolted upright, finding Arnold gone, a wail at finding this true stuck in my throat. Bile still coated my tongue and I felt sick again immediately. I didn't want to be alone. I _never_ wanted to be alone. The thought made me feel claustrophobic, and I felt more trapped by that notion than I had by living in the castle. I shivered, still crying. Arnold, I told myself, before grievance fully numbed me. I had to try and find Arnold.

I stood up on shaky legs, ignoring the remnants of the castle. I didn't want to break down again. Maybe...maybe Arnold had went to help any survivors.

If there were any survivors.

My throat closed up. Why would anyone do such a despicable thing? I wanted to cry and cry and cry, but that wouldn't do me any bit of good. Not right now.

Right now I had to try and find Arnold.

I walked along, not really paying attention to where I was going. Avoiding the dreaded sight was my main objective. I could feel another wave of sickness come on, but I ignored it. I had to be strong right now for myself, and I wanted to be of help in some way, but the stench of the dead was a huge reminder of what was true. No matter how I wanted to be ignorant, the situation was now bigger than that, but I couldn't come to terms with the truth. Not right now. Maybe never. I clenched my hands into shaky fists and did my best to hold it together.

"Hello, Princess," A voice, I recognized all too well at this point said. _La Sombra_.

"_You_." I said, turning and narrowing my eyes. "Did you do this?" I motioned with my arm in the direction of the massacre. He smiled.

"If I did?" His eyes taunted me. He portrayed everything, but remorse.

"I'll kill you." I spat out; hate overriding the grief within me at seeing his face. At seeing his...casualness to the death of untold many. He continued to smile.

"I think that's a little too dark for you Princess. I really don't think you have it in you. You see, it makes it easier to murder when you care so little about the lives you take, or in my case when you find enjoyment in hearing the lives you take beg you for mercy." He smiled darkly at me. "Your parents and sister in general were really trying to appeal to my better nature, but to do that I would have to have one in the first place."

That comment alone, had me lashing out at someone with my power for the first time. Before that I had never used my fire for violence, but I never wanted anyone dead as much as I wanted him to be right at that moment. He dodged my fireballs easily and I cursed my lack of practice and that inner voice in me that said killing was wrong. It made my aim sloppy, and I hit more forest than I wanted to. What else could I lose though? I had already lost my family to this…monster.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted as he moved closer to me, still dodging my weak attacks.

"Now, now, you're not free from blame," he said. "You knew I'd hurt you the best way I knew how. How dare you try to kill the messenger?"

"How dare you say that I'm to blame?" I asked, tears stinging my eyesight. Was I? No, that's just what he wanted me to think, but if I had married him, they would still be alive. He had threatened my Kingdom and honored his sick and twisted promise. My stomach churned.

"You are and you know it," he whispered somewhere close to my ear. I turned and released a wave of fire from my hands. I had never made one so big in my life, and it consumed a lot more energy than I expected. My breathing was slowly becoming labored. I never expended so much at one period of time like this. I was beginning to feel exhausted.

"Missed me again." And I turned aiming for his voice. "Oh, come, come you can do better than that." He said, again in a different location.

I barely registered that the forest around me was burning. My breathing was now fast and shallow. I couldn't find him anywhere, and began walking again, wondering where he had gone. He would pay for all the lives he had took. Even if it took my last breath to make it happen.

I eventually found him casually leaning back against a tree. His cape blew in the wind, his face a mask of arrogance, his hair and cheek stubble making him look roguish. This was the man I hated with every fiber of my being. If my secret ever had any purpose it would be to make sure I took his life the same way he had taken my family's.

I walked closer to him until I was standing directly in front of him. I masked my face from all of the emotions I was feeling. This man thrived on each I supplied to him. I would give him no more satisfaction.

"Do you still plan to take my life, Princess?" He whispered, moving his face just a bit closer to mine. "Do you hate me enough to take my life away? Or are you all talk?"

I didn't say anything. My hair was flying in front of my eyes, but I ignored it.

"Oh, do you need more motivation?" He asked, sounding gleeful. "Perhaps this will help. That bodyguard of yours? Let's just say, since he was so close to you, I made sure he suffered...rightfully." He smirked.

"What did you do to him?" I asked, my eyes widening. I gripped him by the collar of his shirt and made a fireball in the other. "What did you do?"

He never answered, at that moment a group of what looked to be surviving villagers made their way through the forest and turned to look at us. Their jaws dropped as they took in the scene before them.

"Princess…is that you? What…?" One asked, but never finished his thought. Fear was evident in all of their eyes. Fear while staring at _me_. Illness was becoming a new thing with me, and I felt it wash over me again in that instance.

La Sombra took my distraction as his gain and flung my hand off of him, running towards the villagers in an ungraceful manner which he held at all times before that moment. He fell on the ground before them, gripping one of their pants legs. "Help me. She…she tried to kill me too." He turned and looked at me with sheer horror in his eyes. Wait, what?

They all looked at me with different expressions I couldn't handle, but mostly there was...hatred. No…I didn't…

"Wait! Don't listen to him," I cried, begging as they moved back a little. "He killed my parents!"

"Who's the one who can control fire?" He asked them sounding afraid, and pointing a shaky finger at me. "Who's the one who had access to the inside? Look at the fire around us! Who but she could do this? You saw it right? What she can do? She killed them, and tried to kill me too since I knew too much." My world began to feel dizzy. Was this all really happening? His last words kicked me straight into the gut. "I told you there was a witch in your midst and it's, it's _her_."

I turned, covering my ears, and ran not wanting to hear any more lies. I couldn't hurt the villagers just to get at him. I ran until my legs were sore and the stench of dead bodies and burning forest was no more, then I collapsed, and banged my hands over and over on the ground until they were numb from the pain inflicted on them.

My family was dead. Arnold was dead too, and the villagers hated me.

"I really am truly alone," I whispered into the wind, and I began to cry.

* * *

**A/N: End of Part 1**


End file.
